The purpose of this core is to recruit, mentor, and collaborate with minority researchers in the field of minority health and aging research. To meet these goals, the core will closely monitor the grants in aging related health issues that are received on the four campuses. The IDC will be active in building research partnerships between those interested in minority aging with the investigators on the funded projects. Minority supplements to existing grants will be developed. The IDC will also conduct pilot studies and information transfer activities in order to meet its objective of recruiting, mentoring and retaining minority investigators. The pilot studies will be selected based on specific criteria that have been identified by the IDC. Information transfer activities will consist of two components: disseminating information to communities with the assistance of the Community Associates developed through the Community Liaison Core, and through research training for junior investigators. Information will be disseminated through the Internet Website, teleconferences, research internship programs to support students in research on minority health and aging, and support of the Summer Public Health Research Institute on Minority Health (SPHRI-MH).